My new variety of pot chrysanthemum was selected by me from a population of seedlings resulting from the hybridization of the variety `Improved Yellow Bonnie Jean` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,404) with the variety `Fiesta` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,632) with the objective of creating new and unusual varieties. This hybridization was performed by me during March 1976, seeds were then harvested and sown and flowered October 1976. From this population of flowering seedlings, this new plant was selected by me and asexually reproduced under my direction and further propagated by means of vegetative cuttings. This work was performed in greenhouses at West Chicago, Ill.
Through successive generations of asexual reproduction, this plant has proved that its distinctive characteristics are firmly fixed and hold true from generation to generation.